Being Sasuke Uchiha's stylist
by WitheredWings
Summary: Naruto gets transferred from Shikamaru Nara, topmodel, to newcomer Sasuke Uchiha, superhot ravenhaired boy, because of Nara's lack of ambition. Watch how these two fight, run from and love each other. SasuNaru Stylist!Naruto Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** it's exams again.. which means.. MORE STORIES XD

**Rating:** T, but may change throughout the story

* * *

**Being Sasuke Uchiha's Stylist**

* * *

_Chapter 1.  
_

It had been a long way up. A long, long way up. For after five years, Narutu Uzumaki could finally say he was able to clothe one of the most wanted models in the modelindustry: Shikamaru Nara.  
His sleep-don't-talk attitude was hot (currently) and Naruto Uzumaki was happy for his friend. In fact, he was happy about everything in his life, at the moment.  
Yeah, that's right. He was happy.

_Happy, dammit, happy!_

Naruto hit the wall one last time and repeated himself.

'Happy! I'm happy!'

He hit the wall another time and tried to remain calm, but it didn't work. He yelled and then hung his head. No way this was happening. He didn't want this to happen! He was so happy over here! Why, why?

How could he be transferred to another model? And as if that wasnt enough punishment, the model came from Uchiha Inc.! Uchiha Inc! _The_ Uchiha Inc!

Naruto froze when he realized someone was watching him. He looked to the right and saw Sakura standing at a distance. She had been watching the photoshoot previously, but had realised something was wrong when she saw Naruto. She walked over and hugged him.

'What's wrong, Naruto?'

There was a short silence, before Naruto muffled a reply.

'I'm being transferred.'

'To what? Another part of the firm, another model or another city?'

Naruto let Sakura go and hugged himself for a bit.

'To that new model of Uchiha Inc.'

'What?! _The_ superhot model?!'

Naruto nodded.

'O my gosh, Naruto, that's like.. I'm so happy for you! Why are you sad?!'

Naruto looked down.

'I want to stay with you guys.'

'Awww, Naruto, so troublesome,' was all Shikamaru said as he walked in. 'You can see us everyday after work, we all live in the same area and we go to the same club every friday.'

There was a silence untill something downed on Naruto.

'Shika, you knew?!'

'Of course I did. I _asked_ them to search someone new for you. You know, someone less like me, someone that wanted to stay in the fashionworld, you know? Your talent would be wasted on me. So I told them 'You better give my stylist a better model, or I'll stop right away.' , troublesome, eh?'

'Eh?!'

'They told me Sasuke Uchiha needed a stylist, so I figured it'd be okay, since the Uchihas always deliver good models.'

'Shikamaru, you're too nice,' Sakura said softly, smiling at him.

Naruto slid on the floor and watched Shikamaru for a while, before mumbling something.

'What, Naruto?'

'I said – Then, if it's like that, I'll try. …Okay? I'll try.'

LIJN LIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJNLIJN

A few days later, Naruto Uzumaki awoke at 8 pm. After a few minutes, he stood up, ate some ramen and got dressed for his job. Today, he would wear some cheerful colours, like.. hm.

_Orange? Orange it is._

When Naruto was done, he hurried out of his house and ran towards the train station, catching his train on time. Sighing, he sat down on a bench and started playing games on his gameboy.

Hey. It was a long train ride, what else could he do?

Suddenly, a snort came from his right and Narutos blue eyes met the most enticing charcoal eyes he'd ever seen. The person behind the eyes, black hair and quite tall, almost model-like, was even more enticing. Naruto could feel his face heating up and turned his head to the side, ignoring the raven.

'Hn, could you move. There's no place to sit.'

Naruto quickly put all his stuff on the ground and moved, so the raven could sit. He stood up to stuff his backpack in a rack, when he noticed there were tons of empty places on the train. He turned around, irritated at the raven.

'What do you mean there's no place to sit, there are enough over there!'

The raven smirked.

'But none were as interesting as the one here,' he said, pointing at his seat.

Naruto grumbled and sat down again, grabbing his gameboy and continuing the game. At the moment, he was playing Mario, and a very difficult level too. He slid down his chair a bit and stuck his tongue out in concentration. When he'd made the same mistake for the fourth time, he made an irritated noise.

'I could do it,' the raven next to him offered.

Naruto almost jumped up at the low voice. He hadn't realised it was so low, before. He turned his head to the raven and shook his head.

'No, thanks. I don't need help.'

Naruto continued and leaned forward, hoping that, this time, he would end the level flawlessly.

No such luck.

Cursing, Naruto pressed start again and was about to start the level again, when two warm hands engulfed his. They were rough, but soft at the same time, using exactly the right amount of pressure. His eyes got bigger and he leaned back to see the boy next to him concentrating on the screen.

He suddenly realised that the loud thump he was hearing, wasn't from the train, but was actually his heart. _No way.. this guy got this kinda reaction out of him?_ Said raven smirked at him for a second before starting the game and finishing the level for him.

The boy snorted and sat back, before looking back at Naruto.

'I told you I could do it.'

The smug look he had was too much. It made Naruto boil in anger.

'I could've finished it alone too! The whole point of the game is to get better, bastard! You need to learn from the times you've failed! You prick!'

The guy smirked and leaned closer, looking him in the eyes. Naruto stopped breathing, afraid of the emptiness in those eyes, but also attracted to the mysterious aura around the boy.

'You say that, but then why are you blushing, dobe?'

The raven smirked and retreated quickly, standing up and leaving the train. Naruto whimpered and stared after him. What the hell? What just happened?

Suddenly, a beep was heard and a voice announced the last chance to get off at Anterrou station. Naruto snapped out of his reverie and stood up quickly, grabbing his bags and running out of the train, before it started to move again.

He sighed.

What a great day to start his job with Sasuke Uchiha.

Grumbling, Naruto took off to the location of Sasuke Uchiha's first photo shoot that day, Kyuubi Park.

* * *

_Hn.  
There was such a goofball sitting next to me on the train. I can't believe he couldn't finish that level. It was so simple.._

Though I must admit, that goofball was kind-off-cute. His hair was all messy and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. His clothes looked great. He had these pants with all kinds of loops and belts everywhere and his shirt was just plain white. His jacket was more, like, the finishing touch though.

I think he was a stylist. A paper that was lying on the ground informed me that his name was Naruto, and that he was a stylist. Too bad a new stylist's already been chosen for me, though.

I would love to wear that kind of clothing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi Park. He ran in and stopped when he located the shoot. Showing his ID, he walked past the security and stood beside the set, panting. He watched the girl that was being photographed currently, snorting when she jutted out her lip and tried to pout.

_Such an amateur._

Naruto stood straight and smiled when the woman next to him asked him if he was okay.

'Yeah, I'm fine! Actually, do you have any idea where I can find Sasuke Uchiha? I'm supposed to be his stylist, but I missed the bus and had to walk..'

'Oh, you're the stylist? Well, cutie, I know he's in that trailer,' she answered, pointing to a trailer with an open door, 'but he's done already. They went to get him.'

Naruto gaped at her and then started to drag himself over to the trailer. When he'd taken barely two steps, though, a brown haired boy emerged with a ravenhaired guy. It wasn't hard to see which of them was the model. Naruto gulped as he saw the jeans and the black shirt said raven had chosen to wear without his consent.

For a while, Naruto was silent as he watched the headophones that were imprinted on the shirt. He smiled happily; the clothes looked great on him. Then, he let his eyes travel up. When his eyes met charcoal black eyes, he screamed.

'YOU?!?!'

* * *

**A/N: Erm, so okaaaay.. had this lying around and decided the idea was TOO hot not to work it out!**

Tell me what you think!

Read & review please :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** it's exams again.. which means.. MORE STORIES XD

**Rating:** T, but may change throughout the story

* * *

**Being Sasuke Uchiha's Stylist**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Naruto sat and looked down at his hands, ashamed. Next to him, Sasuke Uchiha sat watching the changing scenery beside him. An hour ago he'd been having an interview with a woman that was waving her hands around frantically every time she mentioned his name. The answers Sasuke gave her were basically no answers. He always answered with another question or tiredly told her something Naruto was sure the raven had told others many times, by the looks of it.

He always answered with a few words, a nod or sometimes a 'hn'. He'd read somewhere that 'hn' was his trademark, or something. Ridiculous word and answer, Naruto decided. The Uchiha would need more than one word to make it in this world.

And that's why he decided he, Naruto Uzumaki, would have to make sure the Uchiha learned some new words. And what other way was there for the Uchiha to learn more words, then to talk?

'You know, the answers you gave that woman were not qualified as answers… You were avoiding her questions, instead of answering,' Naruto mentioned as he stepped out of the car and walked into the trailer with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer and walked over to the part of the trailer where a huge curtain hung down and slipped behind it. Naruto stomped over to the curtain, irritated, before walking through the opening and walking to the racks with clothing he'd ordered from the company.

For a second, he seemed lost in his own world as he held a sweater, decorated with swirls.

Then Sasuke's voice got him out of his own personal heaven with some witty retort.

'What?'

'I said, is it so strange I don't want everyone to know everything about me?'

Naruto contemplated his answer. Shikamaru had never been like this. He had always been quite open about himself.

'Well.. it isn't strange, but your popularity won't increase, that's all. I guess I, as a poor stylist, would deem popularity fairly important, because without it, you won't get any shoots _or_ jobs.'

The raven snorted.

'Being popular isn't everything. Besides, knowing everything about me might not be good,' Sasuke answered darkly, standing behind Naruto and accidently breathing on his neck.

Naruto gasped and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sensations that were running through his body. The body behind him moved for a bit and his bare skin met the warm Sasuke Uchiha, that was currently leaning over him and reaching for a pair of pants.

Naruto gaped at the pants Sasuke grabbed, then quickly pulled them away and threw them over the rack.

'No, don't wear those. They won't look good. Wear these,' he rambled.

One of Sasukes eyebrows rose up high as he regarded the skinny jeans Naruto had grabbed moments ago, just to have Sasuke leaning over him some more. There was a contemplative look on Sasukes face and Naruto hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed he did it to feel him a few seconds longer. Then, suddenly, he could feel Sasukes breath again. He whimpered softly, but gasped as soon as he did and slapped his hand against his head. The hand brought him back to reality, and, in a flash of intelligence, he turned around and pushed Sasuke in a chair, walking over to another rack while swaying his hips.

'It's not your job to doubt my taste, Uchiha,' was his remark as he searched through the rack for a white button-up shirt that would match the black jeans Sasuke was currently trying on.

Naruto tried desperately to not look at the creamy skin that was revealed as Sasuke took off his shirt, but alas. He couldn't help himself. He stood there, mesmerized, looking at the Uchiha through the racks. The white button-up shirt he had in his hands fell down, creating a thump, which resulted in the Uchiha turning around swiftly and watching Narutos blue eyes.

Narutos heart skipped a beat and he felt sweat running down his back as he was caught. The black, charcoal eyes that were watching him seemed to have gained some kind of emotion, but he wasn't sure whether that was good.. or bad. He tried, lord, he _tried_ to look elsewhere, but he couldn't; the eyes of the Uchiha were enticing, enchanting even.

Suddenly, he remembered the shirt that was lying on the floor and he bend over, reaching for the shirt.

_Shit._

His face was so hot he was certain people could burn themselves when they touched him, but he had to move nonetheless. This was his job, after all.

He stood and went over to Sasuke, handing him the shirt. The Uchiha snorted when he noticed Naruto was blushing, but didn't mention it. Instead, he said something else.

'Your taste is different from my previous stylist.'

Naruto almost slid down the wall from the low voice the Uchiha used. He managed to brace himself and hold the wall as the Uchiha sat down, but couldn't refrain himself from sighing softly.

What a drag. His first day on his new job and _this_ is how it turned out.

He watched the Uchiha dress and admired the shirt he'd randomly picked. It was a white button up shirt with black lines around the edges, and it looked splendid on the raven. He blushed again and tried to recover from what happened before.

When he'd recovered, he stood behind the Uchiha and started doing his hair.

'So.. Is that a good kind of different.. or a bad kind?'

The Uchiha groaned when Naruto massaged his scalp for a bit and Naruto had to force down a blush. Gods, how could someone be so attractive and so unreachable? And, above all, how could ones hair be this soft?!

'I think it's a –ughhnn.. I think it's a good kind. –ah- I like your style.'

Oh my. Was that actually.. some sort of disguised _moan_?

'You do?'

'Hn.'

Naruto was surprised. He thought about what the Uchiha said before he smirked. So Sasuke liked his style?

* * *

_What a dobe. He totally slid down when I lowered my voice._

_'_Hn, dobe, am I ready?'

Naruto stood back and watched the Uchiha, whistling.

'As ready as you'll ever be to get some!'

Sasuke snorted.

'Get some?'

He pushed the dobe against the wall by his hips, smirking. He tightened his grip on Narutos hips and leaned closer. Naruto gasped and blushed as Sasukes eyes came closer and his lips seemed to be inching closer. He moaned when Sasukes thumb carressed his bare skin, a few inches above his pants. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down, nipping the others neck. He marvelled at the blonde's smell. It smelled like.. honey? No. More like, something spicy and sweet, and a bit like.. _ramen_?

_Nah, ridiculous._

The moans the shorter blonde let out made his pants tighten, but only a bit. Which was a good thing, because he had a shoot within the next .. five minutes?! Shit!  
Sasuke licked the spot and let go.

'I don't need an outfit like this to get some, fool,' he whispered before turning and walking out of the trailer.

Even though Naruto was in some kind of trance, he could still hear people gasping outside and praising Sasuke for his looks and clothing._

* * *

_

**_A/N: Erm, Chapter two, guys!  
haven't really had times because of finals,  
but what devotion to at least post SOMETHING, ne?_**

_Tell me what you think!_

_Read & review please :)_

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

Naruto sat in the car and pointedly ignored the Uchiha. Bastard. To do something like that to him, when he had a weak resolve anyway.  
Sasuke snorted and turned on the radio, smiling when he saw the blonde twitch. Hm. The blonde probably didn't like the band that was on. Too bad, though; he did. Though it was a bit extreme, he admitted. Songs about death and skulls usually weren't his taste, but today, he felt like it. Both were silent as they watched the scenery pass by, until Naruto finally gave up.

'Aargh! How can you listen to this depressing shit! Stop it!'

Naruto pushed some buttons before smiling happily when a happy tune started. Sasuke snorted and moved his hand to change the station again, but Naruto slapped his hand away.

'No. No depressing songs, not now.'

'Dobe, then stop being so angry with me and start talking again.'

Naruto was absolutely flabbergasted.

'You knew I was angry?'

Sasuke snorted.

'Dobe.'

Naruto made a small sound and pulled his knees up.

'Well you shouldn't go doing things like that to your stylist, bastard!'

Sasuke smirked at this. Naruto almost missed it, because he had to look sideways, but he caught the smirk anyway.

'I can, and I will, if I want to.'

The blonde opened his mouth to remark, but found he had no good arguments. He huffed and watched the scenery again, replying softly.

'You don't have the time.'

'I have. My schedule says so.'

Sasuke leaned over the wheel to watch some signs as he turned to the right before continuing to drive straight ahead. Naruto turned his head and sat against the door with his back, watching Sasuke drive. In this position, somewhat more comfortable, he was suddenly reminded of something that kept nagging him earlier that morning.

'Oy, this reminds me.. I still haven't seen your agent! Where is he?'

Naruto glanced over at the back of the car, watching their luggage shift around in the trailer. It was true, though. He hadn't seen anyone that even vaguely resembled an agent around Sasuke, the last two days.

'My agent isn't around much. He gives me my schedule, then leaves me alone. The next one in charge of me is you.'

'Me?! You don't have an assistant or something?!'

'Dobe, I'm still an unknown model. It's a miracle I even got a stylist.'

'But.. but Sakura knew you!'

'That pink dot? She was on the same set as I was, a few weeks ago.'

Naruto was silent for a few minute. He looked a bit disappointed.

'Oh.. I thought you were a big shot already..'

The Uchiha glanced at him for a second before turning his head back again.

'.. But, err, no worries, I'll make sure you'll be a big shot in no time, believe it!'

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and grinned brightly.

* * *

_What a fool._

_He thinks he can rule the world by just smiling at them.  
On the other hand, if he smiles like that and his eyes go all .. and he blushes a bit.. and th-  
No. You cannot rule the world with JUST a smile._

_What a dobe._

* * *

'_So? He doesn't need an agent, he's perfectly capable of making sure he's on time himself._'

'But he _does_ need one, because you have to explain to him what the job is! I cannot tell someone beforehand what kind of job he's gonna have to do and if I even _am_ his stylist on that particular day!'

'_Well, you know your own schedule, don't you?_'

'That is beside the point, Kakashi! You're a shitty agent! I won't do your work for you, you know,' Naruto whispered, annoyed.

He walked around a rack of clothing and proceeded on his search for the perfect shirt. The helper was somewhere in the back of the shop and he had enough time on his hands to be here the whole afternoon, searching for new clothing.

This, on itself was heaven. The fact that he was arguing with the bastards agent, however, was plain irritating.

'_Ugh. Fine, fine, I'll call him every morning. Do you think this would suffice your young, rebelling ways?_'

'I am not a rebel. And yes, that would be fine.'

'Okay, then. Are we about done?'

'One thing. This shoot on Friday, will it be a commercial or an ad, because I am buying some new stuff today.'

'Commercial.'

'Well, then. I guess we're done.'

'Bye,' Kakashi yelled, before a loud dial tone filled Naruto's ears.

Naruto cursed and put the phone away before grabbing a shirt and laying it on the counter with the rest. Too bad. No perfect shirt today.

But there was only so much money to spend and Naruto didn't particulary feel like searching anymore.

The girl behind the counter quickly ran up the things he needed and after Naruto'd payed, he stuffed the clothing in the back of his petite car.

His car was one of his most loved possessions. He had bought it from one of his friends, Kiba, that had started his own garage at the age of 18. The old car had been run down; a total wreck. But since Naruto had a secret passion for cars, he started working on it and saved up to buy new parts every now and then. As a result, his affection for the car had grown and now, he couldn't stand to be away from it for too long.

Naruto drove towards Kiba's garage and put his car around the corner before joining Kiba in the shop.

There was a lot of sound coming from under a big station wagen, and Naruto sat on his knees next to it. A mop of dark hair could be seen and Naruto laughed loudly.

'Really, Kiba, you should watch out for your shop! You didn't even notice me coming!'

Kiba grunted and looked his way.

'Says who? Akamaru noticed you even before your car turned the corner! He can smell the stench that belongs to you from everywhere!'

'Hey! I do not stink!'

Akamaru growled softly from the other side of the car, causing both of them to laugh loudly.

'Ok. Maybe I do.'

'Anyway, enough talking, Naruto. Come over here and help me!'

Four days a week, Naruto could be found along the side of models. But one day a week, he was here, working on cars in Kiba's garage. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a stylist five days a week, but he just couldn't leave the cars alone.

Because Kiba knew this, he employed Naruto for one day a week and happily learned Naruto more and more about cars. There had been many things he had had no idea about, but Naruto learned everything, eventually. And now he could be called an expert, just like Kiba.

Naruto jumped up, changed his clothing in the bathroom and crawled under the car to help Kiba. As he looked up and saw the wires, he sighed. Yes. Cars should indeed be handled with love, only.

* * *

**A/N: Darlings!  
FINALLY, THERE IS PROGRESS.  
Ok, now, hold on, I know this chapter isn't really that interesting. But there is another chapter on it's waaaay!**

X


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4  
_

Around four o'clock, Kiba patted the station wagen and moved on to the next car, while Naruto removed his shirt. It was warm, he felt dirty and he was tired. But on the other hand, if he just finished this last job on the car, he'd made another owner happy.

Smiling, Naruto opened the door and started working on the wiring inside the car. Which wasn't a good idea. After twenty minutes, he cursed and noticed that he'd done it all wrong. He started again, this time succeeding. He stepped out of the car, stretched and was just about to ask Kiba what was wrong with the Audi that was standing in the far corner, when he noticed Kiba was calling someone in his office. He was just about to walk over to the office, when someone coughed.

Eyes wide, Naruto whirled around and pointed at the stranger.

'You are supposed to announce .. your...self,' Naruto continued slowly as he noticed who the stranger was. 'Uchiha?!'

'Actually, it's Sasuke.'

'I know that, bastard.'

'Then call me Sasuke, dobe,' the Uchiha threw at Naruto, smirking.

Naruto was at a loss for a moment, and shook his head.

'Why are you here, anyway? Don't you know stalking is against the law?'

Sasuke chuckled and crossed the distance between them. He stood close to Naruto and leaned against a car.

'Maybe I brought my car here. Maybe, I know Kiba. Maybe, I came to see him. Maybe I know the neighbours and decided to drop by for a second. Who knows, right,' Sasuke whispered in a low voice, inching closer with every word.

Naruto gulped and stepped away, blushing.

'Well, you should have at least announced yourself!'

Sasuke grinned.

'When you were here, looking so delectable?'

Naruto punched Sasuke's side.

'YES. EVEN THEN!'

'So you admit to looking delectable,' Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to the station wagen to lean on it.

'Let's talk cars. Did you bring yours here?'

'Dobe, you've seen my car. I wouldn't bring it _here_.'

'We're a fine garage, you know,' Naruto snapped.

Sasuke nodded absently and watched the cars that were standing inside. There were, indeed, quite a lot of them. Kiba must've had lots of recommendations going around. He eyed the car Naruto was leaning on last, before watching Naruto. He had no shirt on and as Sasuke thought, his tan did reach further than his arms. Sasuke had to keep himself from licking is lips as he noticed how Naruto looked to the side and still had that cute blush going from a moment ago.

'... What's even more interesting, is how I find _you_, a stylist, all smudged and sweaty in a _garage_?'

Naruto huffed.

'I just happen to like cars.'

'Okay,' Sasuke answered, 'slightly surprising.'

Now, _this_ irritated Naruto.

'You know, I'm not like everybody else is, okay? I just like to know how a car works and how to do stuff. It's not necessarily wrong to like working with cars when you're a stylist, okay?!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'I never said it was wrong, dobe. I just said it was surprising. Plus, I don't really care,' Sasuke answered, chuckling and coming closer again. 'Just as long as I get to see you like this..'

Naruto eyed Sasuke and tried to get away from him on time, but was too late.

Sasuke smirked and put his hands on either side of Naruto's body, pushing his body against Naruto's. When Naruto gasped and blushed, he chuckled and brought his face closer.

'You know. I think I kind of like you like this. All silent and blushing.'

Naruto growled.

'I am not silent!'

'Well, what do you know, the mute _can_ talk!'

Annoyed, Naruto pushed his face right in front of Sasuke's and snarled.

'I can talk! I talk all the time. Aren't you the one that tells me to stop talking, because I talk too much? I mean, man, you have no idea what you want, do you? When I'm silent, you want me to talk, when I'm talking, you want me to-'

Sasuke inched closer until his lips hovered just over Naruto's.

'I know what I want,' Sasuke growled and claimed Naruto's lips.

Naruto shrieked, but his throat was betraying him, for the shriek came out more as a moan than a shriek. This, of course, caused Sasuke to smirk against Naruto's lips.

The sensation of Sasuke's lips against his was, in contrary to what Naruto had thought it would be, awkwardly pleasant. The lightheadedness that came with it, the weird sensation that went through his stomach..

Sasuke bit Naruto's lip and smiled against Naruto's lips as he whimpered. It was really soft, but it was there. He attached his lips to Naruto's again and felt the adrenaline surge through him when Naruto started kissing back. Just as he started kissing back, Sasuke decided to break it off and glared at Naruto.

'What do _you _want?!'

Naruto looked him in the eyes, confused.

'I want you to be a top model! Didn't I tell you?'

* * *

_DOBE  
YOU DO NOT SAY THOSE THINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF A MAKE-OUT SESSION_

-a very frustrated Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: LOOOOOOOOOOL  
Ok. This was funny to write.  
It IS OC. But I like it anyway. I LOVE NARUTO.  
Sasuke's just hot. Naruto's just cool.  
Oh, I feel so happy to be able to write about them.**

X


End file.
